Stealing things
by HMSAtropos
Summary: One-shot. Shonen Ai (what else?). Gon and Killua are about to miss a plane in the airport because of Gon's stubborness. How will he manage to get things as he wants?


**

Stealing things

**   


by Kuma-chan

  
  
**Notes:**Plz forgive me for all possible spelling or grammar mistakes, consider that my language isn't English and that I'm a poor Argentinian girl who wants to write some YAOI strories in English ^_^U. I may have made up some words, so, gomen ne! Hope you like it, anyways. My first Hunter X Hunter fic, featuring Gon x Killua. One-shot.   
**Warning:** Shonen Ai content. If you don't like, don't read! But you **should** like it. Why wouldn't you?   
  
They were both walking fast towards gate which they had to pass through to take the plane, when suddenly Gon stopped. His eyes were caught by a beautiful necklace that was shown in the window of the freeshop. It was perfect for Mitosan, he thought, and because he had promised her a present when he came back he decided to buy it.   
When Killua realised he was telling a non-by-his-side person to hurry up, he stopped too and shouted from where he was standing: "Hey, Gon! Come on, were gonna miss the plane!"   
But Gon ignored him completely and kept looking at the necklace in the store. When he was about to step in, Killua grabbed him by the wrist and stopped the boy. "Just what do you think you're doing? Haven't you heard me? We're late! We have to take the plane or otherwise..."   
"Allright, I'm just going to buy something for Mitosan. It'll just take me one sec." Gon said, not worrying at all about the look Killua gave him.   
"Gon, I think you don't understand me... We must leave at once!" he shouted one more time.   
"OK, I just need you to lend me some cash right now, and then--"   
Killua, stared at him and leaned forward, as he usually did. "There's no time for this! I'm sure Mitosan will understand our situation, so, why don't you just begin to walk, and... What? Why are you giving me that look?"   
Gon was staring at him with a serious expresion. "Killua", he said, "I'm tired of that sarcastic tune in your voice." They were face to face, frowning, and Gon continued, "And why on Earth do you always have to stare at me like this and all? Everytime we get into a discussion, you stick your nose to mine and look at me like if you were going to kill me." A thought popped up in the black haired boy that made him smile lightly.   
"What are you laughing at now?" asked Killua, a bit of anger in his voice. He just looked closer into Gon's ayes and stared one more time.   
When Gon got what he wanted, he just moved closer and kissed his friend on the lips. A loud, fresh and deep kiss that lasted a few seconds, until he retired his face from the other boy's. The impact had been too much, for Killua just stood there, blushing furiosly but not moving at all. Slowly, he begun to regain conciousness until he finally spoke, his face with an expression of horror: "Why you! You... you... bastard!" he said.   
"Are you mad at me?", Gon said shyly, but not hiding a tiny smile.   
"How wouldn't I? You... you stole my first kiss!! Don't you know how important is that for a teenager these days?! I gonna... I'll...!" Killua was having a great trouble with his speaking. He was so mad, that the only thing he could do was kiss Gon back, but harder this time. "There." He said when he parted the kiss. "Now, I stole YOUR first kiss."   
Gon smiled again, that grin of his that almost never faded away. "No you didn't", he said, "technicaly, that was my second kiss, so you couldn't steal me anything."   
He was right, Killua thought. That brat had a point, what was he going to do now?   
"I know!" he finally said, "I can steal you one thing, yet... hehe!" And with those words, he grabbed Gon by the arm and dragged him to the closest bathroom.   
"What are you going to do, Killua?" said Gon, with a worried voice.   
"I'll just have to rape you, so I can steal your virginity." He said without hesitating, and then smiled at him mischievously. "You know, I always win."   
And so, the white haired boy entered the bathroom with his friend to accomplish his mision. They finally lost the plane.   
**---OWARI---**


End file.
